


She was the Mist

by dersecest



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Death, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dersecest/pseuds/dersecest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She look perfectly photogenic; no picture could be ruin by her stoic expression and messy hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She was the Mist

**Author's Note:**

> I'm out of the groove of writing so I'm going to do character studies.

She was the embodiment of the mist, her figure fragile and pale. But, despite the delicate frame, she held herself up like a rock. She look perfectly photogenic; no picture could be ruin by her stoic expression and messy hair. She floated with grace and pose, her attire consisted of long dresses dragging sand with her and left a trail of her finesse.

You watched her with engrossed fascination. She was a college student from downtown and you were a struggling rapper. Cliché as fuck. You lived with a few friends in an expensive as fuck apartment near the beach so you'd stumble down to the shore with a guitar in the morning and play to joggers, dog walkers, and to her. You would take your DJing equipment with you but you didn't want to risk ruining them.

You'd watch her walk west, disappear into the distance, then walk east, and disappear into the distance. She'd spare you a glance each time she passed. One day, you gathered the courage to look up at her and shrunk under her gaze. Her footsteps stuttered as she stared you down with calculating eyes, as if sizing you up.

Her pace continued. You felt belittled. She disappeared in the distance and returned to the spot where you played. She tucked her hair behind her ear to never return. You sat at the same spot every morning, keeping an eye out for her.

A few months later, you were watching the news when the anchor reported on a college student suicide. He went on about how the student went to the pier, handed a fisherman a note and gave him the specific instructions to find a blond male guitar player on the beach and give him the letter before climbing onto the railing and jumping into the ocean.

You nearly choked on your own breath.


End file.
